


Twelve Random Facts About the Demon Crowley

by chestertonwhoknows



Series: Twelve Random Facts [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestertonwhoknows/pseuds/chestertonwhoknows
Summary: Originally posted to the lower_tadfield LJ community in 2008.





	Twelve Random Facts About the Demon Crowley

**Twelve Random Facts About the Demon Crowley**

1\. Just because he never meant to Fall doesn't mean he never meant to do what he did to get there.

2\. The first thing to cross his mind upon meeting the angel Aziraphale is a cocktail of terror and awe at the way apparently any idiot with wings can get their hands on a fiery sword these days. The second is that Aziraphale could probably teach the sword a lesson or two in flaming.

3\. Look, she didn't _have_ to eat that apple, all right?

4\. Immediately following the marked lack of Apocalypse, he returns to his flat and spends three hours on his knees outside the study, scrubbing at the stain Ligur left on the carpet. He tries not to think about which is more disturbing—the fact that Adam apparently felt Crowley deserved to remember what he did, or the fact that he apparently didn’t feel Ligur deserved to remember anything at all.

5\. His favourite pudding is tiramisu, but he always ends up ordering the chocolate torte.

6\. If he could do it all over again somehow, he’d sleep through the twentieth century instead.

7\. When Aziraphale decides to find out what falling in love is like, Crowley does not turn him down. They have shared so many first times between them already, and frankly, Crowley is grateful not to have to be the one that does the tempting for a change.

8\. Obviously, the only reason he ever puts the Meat Loaf on is to scare the piggyback plants.

9\. He saw _Dirty Harry_ for the twenty-sixth time last Tuesday.

10\. Hastur still makes him sign “Dominic Applebottom” to all official communication.

11\. They both know the other shoe is going to drop and Aziraphale says he couldn’t forget Crowley if he tried, but Crowley buys him that ridiculous Regency snuff box for Christmas anyway—the one with the castle scene and the mother-of-pearl base, because Aziraphale is hardly one to be strict with Leviticus.

12\. The fictional character he most identifies with is Job.


End file.
